Context awareness in mobile devices relates to the user's or device's current activity or environment, referred to as a context state. A group of context states comprise a snapshot of the current context, such as location, user activity, and the surrounding environment. This snapshot is formally called a state vector, which contains a collection of context states describing the current context. Context states may be used as conditions for applying certain rules that control the mobile device, or another device such as an Internet of things (IoT)-enabled device.
In practice, mobile computing devices are frequently in situations where it is difficult for a context-finding algorithm to converge on a context determination with high confidence. A solution is needed to improve context determination.